Shelby Workman
Shelby Workman is the assistant manager at Meh Burger, and later the dragons' fighting teacher after she's turned accidentally but joins the Rosen Clan. She's usually the only one of the group to have some common sense. Characteristics *'Name': Shelby Workman *'Age': 23 *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Dull green *'Likes': martial arts, animals, art, music, cartoons, anime… and sometimes booze *'Dislikes': she wouldn't let you know until she finally can't fake it anymore *'Family': Father, mother, Benjamin Rush (ancestor) Appearance Human Shelby is a 23-year-old woman with brown hair that's styled to hide her right eye. She has a slightly muscular build that she tries to hide at times. Dragon Shelby is a bipedal dragon that gives her a resemblance to an Allosaurus with brown scales, and a curved nasal horn. Ringing her skull is a set of spikes, while on her tail is a series of spines that she can retract at will, or stick up in defense or rage. Background Shelby is the 23-year old assistant manager of Everett's Meh Burger and is something of a big sister figure to her coworkers. She secretly wishes to be a singer, but too many people discouraged her from doing it, which crippled her confidence and she eventually gave up on it. However, her life changed forever when one of her employees, Liz Azuria, suggested that they hire a new friend of hers. The new employee, Mark Rosen, proved to be a competent worker, despite a lack of social skills and modesty. A couple days later, she came across a wounded creature in the rain, and brought it back to her run-down apartment. Upon learning the creature she was caring for turned out to be a dragon, she reacted calmly. However, she wasn't so calm when the dragon breathed fire on her, transforming her human body into a reptilian one. Upon seeing her new arms, she angrily tried to strangle the dragon. Upon hearing Mark's voice come out of its gasping mouth, she dropped him in shock. She then saw her new form in a mirror... and totally geeked out about her new look. After calming her down, Mark explained he didn't know he would transform her when he breathed fire on her. She responded by giving him a playful noogie before following him to the hot springs Mark's mother worked at. Personality Shelby has the "cool, big sister" kind of personality, as she helps out people in need and offers sage advice. This sort of behavior has made her a role model amongst her younger friends. She's also no stranger to the supernatural, taking in the fact werewolves and dragons exist rather well. Despite this, she can have some moments of insecurities. She secretly still wishes she had a singing career, but still feels she would get mocked for doing it. She also freaks out at the fact dragons normally don't wear clothes, causing her to feel really uneasy being surrounded by naked people. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Transformation': :*'Partial Transformation': Like the other dragons, Shelby can transform parts of her body to their dragon equivalent, though she prefers to transform her arms and legs. :*'Hybrid Transformation': After much practice, Shelby can turn herself into an anthropomorphic version of her dragon form. *'Fire': She can use fire, like Mark, given that he was the one who changed her in the first place. *'Flight' *'Durable Scale Mail' *'Immortality': Due to being a dragon, she’s immortal and has a powerful healing factor, easily able to grow new limbs like some reptiles do. *'Poison Projectiles': Shelby's tail spines can shoot out to inject her target with a paralyzing toxin that incapacitates the person for several hours Skills *'Management Skills' *'Martial Arts Skills': Shelby is skilled in several styles of martial arts, and can handle herself in both human and dragon form *'Singing Voice' Relationships Shelby's Relationships Gallery Shelby Workman, casual and anatomy.JPG|Human Shelby Workman, Dragon form.JPG|Dragon Shelby Workman, Hybrid form.JPG|Hybrid Form Voice Actor Caitlin Glass Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Rosen Clan Category:Heroes Category:Lunar Steel Users Category:Triple Changers